Classification: The present invention relates to a new Hybrid Dianthus caryophyllus plant.
Variety denomination: The new plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98CFPC Mangoxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of carnation plant which was originated by crossing two undistributed, unpatented seedlings as its male and female parents. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98CFPC Mangoxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive orange flowers which retain color without fading. When grown in a greenhouse in Salinas, Calif., in 4xc2xd inch plastic pots, pinched plants are about 7 inches tall and about 7 inches in diameter. Flower diameter averages about 1xc2xe inches. Foliage is about 3xc2xd inches long and about xe2x85x9e inch wide at its widest point.
Asexual reproduction by propagation by cuttings of the new variety as performed in Salinas, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation.
The new variety differs from its parents in flower color.